


Working Girl

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn Romance, Slow Burn Supercat, cat's a loyal customer, i don't know how this got so long, i lost track of this, kara is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Or, the supercat barista AU that deserves to be written, because Cat Grant in summer dresses, because lattes with hearts on them, because Kara Danvers serving said lattes. All this needs to be seen, because it simply does. I give credit to defygravity79 once again, because the whole thing was proofread and edited beautifully, with her assistance, and honestly, this wouldn't have been possible, or half as good, without her. Thank you so so much. You're a Supergirl too, please know this.





	

Working Girl  
By superkara

Song: Working Girl- Train

I don't own the song, or the characters, and this is mere fun. But damn, is it ever good fun.

 

Cat was a watcher. She was a journalist, watching people was her thing. And becoming a CEO, running a multi media empire, it hadn't dampened that young thrill inside her at all. Though Cat did her people watching in a much more comforting manner now, from a certain bench on Pilot Street, watching the shops across the road, watching the small shops and businesses run and thrive, watching the people filter in and out, grabbing coffee on the way to wherever or settling into patios for gelato or a small meal. 

Cat didn't have time to do this as often as she would prefer, but once midweek, and usually on weekends, this became her place. This white, worn down metal bench, cold and rough. But it offered a nice spot in the sun, and right now, on this breezy summer Saturday, Cat couldn't complain about it.

She knew people saw her, and that it might seem strange, seeing the Queen Of All Media like this, laid back and casual in a tank top and white slacks, with simple summer sandals and a pale blue silk scarf as an impromptu hair band that tied back her shoulder length curls. It definitely wasn't what people pegged when they thought of Cat Grant. But Cat didn't much care, thinking this was so nice. Such a sweet change. And besides, from here Cat could watch the corner coffee shop by the name of Aurora's. That shop. Something about it was just interesting to Cat, and she smirked to herself as she sipped from her water bottle, wondering if everyone could plainly see on her face that the most interesting thing at said coffee shop was not the perfectly made lattes with leaves and beautiful designs painted into them or the decadent pastries and savoury sandwiches in the cases. It was the beautiful young barista behind the counter that seemingly slipped about on weightless feet, serving perfect lattes and treats to people who adored her. And why not? She was stunning. 

Cat had been on her way over to Catco one morning and had caught the pretty girl as she was opening up the umbrellas and placing out platters of samples for people to try, a new sandwich that Cat had to admit, was incredible. Cat smiled at the memory of stunningly bright blue eyes and slick dirty blond waves twisted into a fancy bun, and shook her head lightly. 

Certainly wasn't the first time that Cat had been caught eyeing up a girl, Cat knew past tabloids well enough, scandals about her and whoever it had been at the time, male or female. Cat had an extensive list. Every time she was seen walking alongside someone, somebody had questions to ask. But Cat didn't offer answers. It was her life. Whatever they thought, she didn't care. She had the right to make her own choices. Though admittedly, after two divorces and two sons, Cat couldn't discount that finding the one was hard. Maybe impossible, at this age, Cat was almost 50. 50, unmarried, divorced, mother of two amazing boys, she had her list of necessity. But then, she still looked 35, people complimented her constantly, yeah, Cat was still hot. Cat smiled as she noticed two now familiar baristas outside the shop, raising umbrellas and opening their balcony gates, pushing open the large glass doors and watering the flowers on the railings. Hmm. She was there again. Always there, and always beautiful. Cat watched as she helped an elderly lady up the steps and to a seat on the patio, then winked her way inside and in a moment returned with a cup of brewed coffee and what looked like a bagged muffin.

Cat decided to go over, having known since getting up that morning that if the girl were there working, she'd get her ristretto shot latte with nonfat and a sprinkle of vanilla. Because the girl made it best. So Cat went over and stepped up the stone balcony and towards the entrance, smiling as the girl she liked so much sped around eagerly and happily, filling stands and cream canisters, lids and straws, smiling the whole time. It was infectious. 

When the girl practically ran into Cat as she carried a tray of canisters and little plexi bins outside, Cat couldn't help but widen her grin. Such a bundle of energy, this girl was stunning in every right, golden hair glinting in the sunlight. 

''You're usual, Catherine?'' The girl asked, her voice bright and bubbly, and Cat looked her over as she stopped with a little bounce beside her, smiling eagerly, eyes bright and happy. ''Can I interest you in anything added to it today? Maybe that spinach and feta wrap you enjoyed a sample of? Maybe a cookie or an orange bran muffin?''

''Mm, just my latte today, thank you.'' Cat stopped, looking at the tiny silver painted name tag, with Kara artfully handwritten on it, with a little red heart after. ''Keira.''

Kara looked at her for a second, but then bounced her way inside in behind the countertop to start making Cat's usual, and Cat smiled to herself as she withdrew money from her bag, and placed a generous tip into the small mason jar sitting on the countertop behind the glass holding some spices and various toppings, giving the young barista a genuine smile as she accepted the ceramic cup with a perfect leaf painted into the foam on top and took a slow sip, licking at her lip as the vanilla danced on her tongue.

''Perfect, as usual. Thank you.'' Cat said, then grabbed a stir stick and went back outside, settling into one of the seats by the end, where she had good view of the street and it's bustling activity, but also of the interior of the shop. Because everyone with any sanity knew she wouldn't be watching the street. Cat doubted an honest to god apocalypse in the street could tear Cat's eyes away from that beautiful barista by the name of ''Keira.'' And damn, Cat had to restrain herself and even argue with herself on that, because as pretty and attractive as that girl was, as much as Cat knew she was already attracted to her, that 5'8 beauty with bold blue eyes and bright hair and an even brighter smile could not be more than 25 or so. And that, Cat couldn't even consider it. That girl was half her age. If only that number meant something to Cat's hormones.

\----------

The next few weeks passed quite quickly, with Cat stopping for her morning latte daily, usually perfectly made by Keira. Except for today, and rare other days, though, for some odd reason, the girl was not in. It wasn't that unusual, everyone had to have a day off, and Cat shrugged it off lightly, though the other girls never made her drink quite as nicely. Cat felt saddened walking into Catco, and although she knew it was due to her new little obsession of a girl being unavailable, Cat tried not to think about it all that deeply. Just another girl, right? Like any other...

Cat stopped, looking at the insane walls of TV's behind her desk and the endless files on her desk, and the iPad handed to her almost instantly when she passed her assistant's desk. Cat stared at the dark screen, another Supergirl save, another beautiful shot of an even more beautiful heroine. Cat smiled, looking her over, before handing back the machinery, moving towards her desk. Another day, another hero saving a life, another typical afternoon in National City. 

Cat would have thought nothing of it, but this had been happening for a few weeks now, and seemingly, every time there was a Supergirl broadcast, Keira was out of Aurora's. Cat was a journalist. Seeing things was her job. So noticing these little oddities was also her thing. Which was why she knew, without a doubt, that her favourite, super cute barista that she already had a crush on, was Supergirl. It made total sense if Cat thought about it. She even looked like her. Blonde. Blue eyes. About 25. Cat found it almost funny that she hadn't seen it until now.

So that's why, the next day, another quiet Saturday, Cat found Kara again working at her shop, in her place, but Cat took her place inside today, in the far corner with one of the set up wifi computers, and watched. Because watching was what she did. 

Cat watched Kara buzz about quietly, being kind and sweet to absolutely everyone, keeping effortlessly busy, sometimes stopping for random seconds to check her phone for a text or something, then moving on. Cat took notes, writing down the fact that she had the same hair, vibrant eyes, and now, Cat noticed, she had what Supergirl had, the linebacker shoulders, the strong arms beneath her crisp pressed white blouse. And damn Cat if it was anything other than just plain delightful. She was beautiful. And now Cat saw it all. The tiny changes, the tiny little things that weren't seen before. When she lifted a box, it looked to be just a little too easy. The lattes were perfect, as always, but her hand was so steady, so perfectly stable, Cat smiled as she played with the foam leaf on her drink, watching Kara work. And she could only think. How would she get Keira to ever admit her secret?

 

\----

Cat watched from her seat on the deck, Kara moving about, happily now behind the bar serving some wine and random drinks, mixing things without any faults. The girl really knew it all. And how to do it, too. She multitasked everything, serving everyone efficiently and silently, talking with staff and customers, always with a smile. 

Cat waited until the crowd thinned somewhat and Kara finished up at the bar, and moved back to the counter where she made another latte and then came around to wipe off some tables and change up the creamer, fixing a timer on the plexi glass wall that hid the espresso machines as she did. The girl was so epic, doing everything with such ease and perfect pattern that Cat could stare at her forever. But she really had to go to Catco today, not sit here watching her favourite barista like a lovesick teen. Cat collected her mug and went inside, intending to say goodbye to Kara, and that she'd return tomorrow for her regular, but stopped just inside when she saw Kara run off and slip into the stockroom once no customers were about of the other staff were able to deal. Kara asked for a break, Cat heard her say ten minutes, and then slipped away. Cat heard her look about, to make sure she wasn't being watched as she slipped to the room with the key, and Cat quickly looked away at a special display wine bottle on the shelf beside her, watching out of the corner of her eye as Kara slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

Cat was about to move, to hand off her mug and plate from her croissant, when she saw the door slip open just an tiny bit. Cat almost ignored it, but the flash of blue was enough to stop her. And then red. And then a flash of gold. Blonde hair came shiny and straight down her back, curling at the ends, and Cat gasped, staring at the slightly open stockroom with an open mouth and sly grin on her face. Her suspicions confirmed. Kara was Supergirl.

Cat stepped forward without thought, intending to make sure of what she was seeing, and was stopped by a man in front of her, she almost crashed into him. Cat apologized quickly, and brought her eyes back to the door just past the far end of the bar, and stopped. It was wide open, slightly swinging still, back and forth between the frame, but clearly empty. Cat glanced around, no Kara. Apparently, she had taken that break. Or was it?

Cat set her cup and plate on the take off counter of the cafe bartop table and slipped outside quickly, her eyes to the sky. Well...

After a moment, Cat settled back into her seat, having to watch this play out, and told her assistant at Catco that she would be in a few moments late, and sat back to watch. Sure enough, ten minutes later Kara was back, coming back from somewhere in the back that Cat couldn't see from her seat, and only saw her pull her beautiful golden hair back into a high ponytail as she slid effortlessly back into the staff and vanished into making another latte. But even there, she was standing out, her gold hair practically glowing. 

Cat smiled and quickly walked in to say bye to Kara, who smiled that damned insanely bright grin, and waved her off, and Cat left, smiling. Happy. She knew something now. Because Cat was a watcher. And watchers knew all the secrets.

 

\-------

 

The next morning, Cat settled in to the cafe slowly, looking around the restaurant for a few moments while she waited for the crowd to thin out a bit. Kara was lonely today it seemed, only one other barista in the shop, working on the other end to set up the bar seats and baskets of cutlery and setting out samples. That was all the better for Cat.

She only needed Kara's attention for a short moment, but she wanted it to count. To see the look on Kara's face. When Cat finally stepped up to the counter, Kara immediately spun and came over, smiling brightly. 

''The usual, Catherine?"

"Yes, of course. Today I'll take it to go, though. I have to be at work earlier today." It was no lie, Cat was running a bit late, but for Kara, well, Cat was never one to pass up a good story. "I'll also take a cheddar wrap with that today though. Warm, please."

"That'll be $8.72 then. And I'll get right on it."

"Keira, may I ask you something?" Cat said quietly as Kara grabbed her wrap and slipped it into the oven and began on the latte, steaming the milk effortlessly.

"Yes, of course. What's going on?"

Cat looked around as Kara bagged up her treat and handed it over, blue eyes fixed on Cat's own green ones as she did, listening intently. ''I saw you the other day. When you went on your break."

Kara stopped, perfectly made latte in hand, halfway to the take off counter, and her lips parted, Kara's wide eyes looking at Cat in shock. Kara quickly placed the latte on the counter, her hand shaking, before she would drop it from shock, and Cat grabbed a lid, looking at Kara as she did so, smiling kindly. "It's alright. I won't tell on you. I can keep a secret."

Kara stared at her for a long moment, clearly wondering if there was a way for her to deny it, and Cat had to give the girl credit for trying. 

"I... that? That was... I'm not..." Kara stammered, unsure where she should even begin, until Cat's intense gaze stopped her.

"Kara. I said it's okay. I understand, even if I'm a bit shocked at the revelation. I know you didn't mean to flash it, and I won't say anything. But I'd like to talk to you. Nothing bad, I promise. Tomorrow is Saturday, are you working?"

Kara barely nodded, still shocked into silence, and kept her eyes locked on Cat's, her cheeks flaming pink. 

"What time do you get a break?"

"Uh... 11 maybe?" Kara managed to say, her throat dry.

"Mind if I drop by? We can talk. I promise you, I don't intend anything bad. I just want to get to know you. The real you.''

\---  
The next day  
\---

''Sit outside with me?" Cat asked, Kara nervously shifting from one foot to another as she untied her apron, placing it over the swinging counter door that was the employee entrance. "Kara, I promise you, you can trust me.''

"Catherine, I..."

''I just want to talk. We don't even have to talk about... that.'' Cat gestured barely, and saw relief flicker in Kara's blue eyes. ''I just want to get to know you. The real you, the girl who makes my latte like a pro and perfectly every day.'' 

Cat watched her look about, nervously biting her lip, looking at the girl behind the countertop, who was smiling at her happily. Kara looked back, and Cat smiled as the girl met her eyes again, nodding slightly. 

Cat led her outside, picking a sunlit patio table with an umbrella, and watched Kara settle into the opposite seat as hers, picking the most sun filled seat out of the 3 available. Kara turned her face to the sun, gold hair glinting brightly in the light, and Cat smiled. This girl was so adorable, it was invigorating. She couldn't remember the last time she'd met someone so... interesting. Kara sighed at the breeze that filtered onto the deck, and then looked back at Cat, her eyes sparkling in the sun, and Cat felt her heart skip. This girl, an alien superhero? Cat actually wondered why she hadn't seen it before. Right now, she looked... above the rest. Right now, it was so obvious. 

"Thank you, Kara." Cat began, finding her throat dry and reaching for her iced coffee. "For talking to me." Cat finished after a short sip of the vanilla sweetened beverage.

"You won't reveal me, will you?" Kara asked, and Cat smirked at the tone of her voice, now guarded and a little colder, but still like warm honey, like a beautiful melody. 

"I can promise you I will not."

"I'm serious, Catherine." Kara said a little more sharply, just enough bite to let Cat know she was entirely serious, and the power that lay beneath those gorgeous hands. "I cannot, under any circumstances, have my identity out there. It needs to remain just between us. No names, no exclusives, no reveals."

"I understand your hesitation, Kara. I'm the queen of all media, after all. But I'm nothing if not good at fulfilling promises. I swear to you, I won't out you. Revealing Supergirl's identity is the last thing I want to do. All I want is to get to know you." Cat said softly, whispering the name to make sure nobody heard them.

Cat watched Kara reluctantly accept, nodding slightly, and watched the girl seemingly relax a bit into her seat. Cat smiled. That was more like it. 

"So? I'm sure you have questions, Queen Of All Media. Ask away, I have 15 minutes. But I can't promise that I'll answer everything." Kara said, sounding utterly serious, a surprise to Cat, her sweet demeanour on the back burner suddenly. This was Supergirl, Cat realized then, sitting forward on her seat. Kara was gone now, and the girl might as well be wearing the suit, her stance suddenly all too powerful. Her linebacker shoulders set, eyes strong, jaw set. Damn... this woman was... Cat took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Okay, well then. I guess I should ask where your from, that seems appropriate. But we all know that already."

"Yeah. You published that before." Kara said with a little laugh, making Cat remember that this cafe did in fact sell her magazine. Cat laughed lightly, feeling very out of her element with this. 

"Well then, let me think. Who are you to Superman? His sister? Daughter? Dare I say, girlfriend?"

Kara made a disgusted face, and Cat laughed out loud at the adorable look on the girl's features. Apparently not that one.

Cat apologized for the laugh and sipped at her coffee, smiling still, letting Kara think about whether she should answer. It took a minute, but finally Kara looked back up and spoke in a small voice, barely audible over the soft din of the lunch time crowd starting to filter about the cafe for lunch.

''I'm his cousin." Kara said softly, Cat barely heard it, and she smiled at Kara happily.

"Really? You look so... how do I say this, young."

"I... that's, I'm actually older."

Cat stared at her in stupefied wonder for a second, forgetting the cup in her hands, and Kara smiled a slight bit, perfect white teeth showing with the smile, melting Cat's heart. "Do you Kryptonians age backwards or something?" 

"I slept in a region of space called the phantom zone for 24 years. I didn't age there, I was still a kid when I arrived on Earth. He grew up without me. On Krypton, I was 12 years older than him."

"And now you are how old?"

"24." Kara said softly, her eyes never leaving Cat's. Cat sensed the power behind those blue irises. Now she could feel it. It was there, simmering, ready to flame, should she want to unleash it. Cat felt herself already getting addicted, and that wasn't a good thing. Kara was half her age, in Earth terms, but Cat felt herself already falling. And when Kara parted her lips to continue speaking, Cat had to swallow in order not to choke for lack of breath. 

"He grew up without me. But National City needed a hero. Metropolis had him, National City needed me."

"And you're doing amazingly well. Kara, I have to thank you."

"For?"

"For being you. For doing what you do. Kara, you've saved so many lives. So much has happened, and you were always there. I can't thank you enough for being who you are."

"I..."

"I'm serious, Kara. You... you're incredible."

"Thank you." Kara said, and it was honest. Cat could hear it. Cat smiled, and so did Kara, and Cat felt so happy here right now, with this beauty, she could stay here like this forever. But Kara's break seemed over, that had passed quick, and Cat reluctantly let her rise, standing with her to thank her again. 

"I'm hoping this isn't the last time we talk." Cat said as Kara gathered her glass and spoon, and stopped when Cat spoke.

"I hope not either, Catherine."

"Call me Cat. I was wondering, would Supergirl be up for an interview do you think? Nothing said get's published, unless you have express first view of it, and confirm that you are alright with all of it. I'd like to get to know you better, Kara. I thought maybe, you could see if Supergirl's available for an interview at Catco? Let's say... tomorrow night? Are you free?" Cat asked, winking playfully when she asked for Supergirl, only had asked it like that when someone had occupied the next seat over, to keep Kara's secret and reassure her again that she was safe. "Could you find out? If so, does 8 tomorrow night sound good? Catco balcony? The highest floor?"

Kara looked at her for a long moment, and Cat held her breath. Had that been too forward? Cat could see her eyes shifting, thoughts flying quickly, and almost apologized when a co-worker popped out and spoke to Kara, telling her they needed her. Kara looked behind her, nodding at her friend, the same one as before, and then stepped back from Cat, clearly torn. At the last second, she smiled and nodded, her grin bright and eager, and Cat felt her heart flip in her chest. Damn this girl...

\----------

Cat gasped a bit when she heard a sudden gust of wind and heard her balcony doors tremble slightly. Cat looked up instantly, and stopped breathing at the sight. Supergirl. Right there. On her balcony, smiling as she pushed open the door and stepped inside slowly, her hair in thick waves over her shoulders, blue eyes practically glowing.

"Mad colour wheel, Supergirl." Cat murmured, and Kara giggled softly, settling on the opposite sofa after glancing through the glass doors to make sure there weren't any other people around to see her. "We're alone, don't worry."

"Uh, so..."

"So. You showed up. I wasn't sure if you would. Can I interest you in something? A snack? A drink?" Cat gestured to the bar behind her, the wine bottle sitting there, along with a bourbon bottle and a plate of fruits and vegetables. 

"Uh, no. I don't drink, Catherine."

"Catherine?" Cat asked, levelling Kara with a sly look.

"Cat." Kara corrected herself. "I honestly mean that. I don't drink."

"I thought Kryptonians couldn't get drunk."

"We don't. I... just don't like it. Sometimes I have wine, but even then."

"Water then? I want you to feel comfortable around me. I understand that you're nervous. That's okay, I would be too. But I won't out you."

"I just... I've never told anyone this much."

"Anyone?" Cat never missed a beat, even as she poured Kara a glass of ice water and placed it on the coffee table before her. "Does anybody know?"

"Uh..."

"Kara."

"The girl at work. The one smiling at me when I took my break with you. And my boss. He knows too."

"And they take it well?"

"He lets me run off when the others can handle it, but I don't have the kind of freedom I need, that I would want, to go be... this. I only get three or four chances a day when I work. Usually it's enough, but ever so often, there's something out there that I can't go assist with, because I'm stuck making lattes. It's not awful, but I would love some freedom."

"That's... sad."

"It's the way it is. I deal with it. But, let's not go down that road. You called Supergirl over for an interview, I believe. So, ask away." Kara said, settling back and honest to god crossing her legs, a move that just managed to make Cat's throat go even dryer, as if seeing her there, in her suit, looking truly alien in her beauty, wasn't enough to make Cat's mind go completely blank.

"Okay. Well... what's it like? Having those powers of yours? All they all the same as Superman's?"

"Yeah. They are. Though sometimes I think mine are stronger, a bit."

"How do you get them? How did this happen?"

"The sun, here on Earth."

"The sun?"

"On Krypton, we had a red sun. Yellow suns are stronger. So that's why. The stronger sun changed our DNA, and we became... I guess... invincible. It's that easy. I can't really explain it more."

"How does it feel? To fly?"

"Well, the first time I learned about it it was an accident, and it was the most horrifying thing I'd ever done. But now, I actually kind of love it. It's nice, to fly. To be so free."

"How... uh..."

"How do I do the vision? The lasers?"

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Cat asked with a laugh.

"Little bird." Kara said, shrugging.

"Little plane." Cat mimicked her playful tone, and smiled, staring at her beautiful blue eyes, so bright and bold now that her hair was down. "Does it hurt?"

"I feel pain. It just... it feels like... power. Power I can wield like a weapon. I can't really explain it.''

They kept talking for maybe two hours, and Cat couldn't be happier about their friendship. When Kara finally left, lifting off the balcony in a move that scared the life out of Cat, Cat was as happy as could be. They had a plan. Cat didn't know where it would go, where it should go, if it should even go, but Cat felt good about it.

Kara was getting calmer. Happier. She laughed and happily discussed many things, tonight they'd come so far. Cat knew she was in love with Kara already, more than she should ever be, considering all Kara was compared to her own self. But she was. And Cat didn't know if Kara felt the same, or if she ever would. But Cat would take what she could, Kara was worth the wait, and maybe, just maybe, there was something here for Kara as well. They had plans that on Tuesday, a rare mid day week where Cat didn't have to be at the office all day, and Kara was off, they'd decided that maybe a walk was in order. To talk. To just, chat. Cat felt like flying. And that day, when she walked into the cafe promptly at 2, the sight of Kara had her flying again. 

Cat grinned, smiling as Kara got up, the pale blue dress she wore falling just above her knees, her hair braided beautifully down her back, and smiled as well, swinging a small, insanely colourful messenger bag over her shoulder. 

"Ready?" Cat asked softly, trying not to stare at the tight dress and how it showed off Kara's perfect curves.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked, stepping up beside Cat as they stepped onto the sidewalk and began walking. "We never decided."

"Somewhere sunny." Cat laughed, and smiled at Kara's eager smile.

\----

That sunny place happened to be National City's largest park. It was open, airy, and most importantly, as Cat had promised, sunny. It had sprawling greenery and a beautiful lake. Kara thought it was beautiful. 

As they walked along the waterside, talking about the cafe and other things, everything, Cat smiled, noticing Kara's eyes flit to the ice cream parlour in the distance every few seconds, then back. Kara looked honestly like a kid on Christmas morning, and Cat already knew she couldn't refuse the girl the treat she so wanted. Cat even picked out a cone for herself, much to Kara's surprise, and together they settled outside on a bench, much like the one on the city sidewalk where Cat people watched the cafe, talking as they ate. It was Kara's turn to ask questions now. Cat was a little hesitant at first, but Kara knew some details already, as she leafed through tabloids on her free time, reading stories about the Queen Of All Media.

''How come you come to the cafe every day but I never see you with your son?'' Kara asked tentatively. She knew Cat was a very private person, but as Kara had already revealed her biggest secret, and let's be honest, it was the biggest secret in National City, she felt as if she could ask this, something personal, of Cat in return. 

Cat swallowed, but a smile graced the edge of her lips as Carter crossed her mind.

''Carter is the apple of my eye, but as you know, I'm mostly here in the mornings and I don't want to drag him all the way across town for a coffee. Or, in this case, a hot chocolate. My driver picks him up and drops him off everywhere, giving me the opportunity to regularly indulge in these amazing lattes you make.'' Cat added jokingly.

''My assistant even asked me the other day if something happened because I get to CatCo later than usual and I seem more... let's say, bearable. Since I've started coming to Aurora's regularly, I'm much more tolerable. It doesn't last long though. I'm surrounded by idiots most of the time, it's a wonder I haven't fired half of my employees as it is.''

Kara broke into a laugh at Cat's outburst about her staff, but could see the devotion she had to both her empire and her son. ''Maybe you should come to Aurora's later in that afternoon sometime and bring Carter. I'd love to meet him.'' Kara proposed carefully. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries but she liked Cat. Really liked Cat. Like liked Cat. And to this point Cat had kept her word and not spilled to anyone about these secrets.

''I'll think about it.'' Cat promised. ''Carter has asked why I'm not traveling with him in the tow car, where I'm going every day. Maybe it is a good idea, and I'm sure Carter would love it in the cafe, just as I do.''

Kara beamed, happy as could be, and bit into the cone of what she had left of her ice cream cone as Cat spoke up again. 

''But, you have to know, my son is special. Not just special to me but special in his needs. He's a wonderful boy but he's a bit reserved and doesn't trust too easily. He adores science.'' Cat warned slightly, though she smiled.

Kara was touched by Cat's declaration, the love she had for her son. ''I'm sure we'll get along fine. My father on Krypton was a scientist, and my step-parents here on Earth are as well. I wasn't much into it, but I picked up a lot over the years, so I know he won't be bored.'' Kara said, then leaned in and added, ''If you think the lattes I make are good, wait until you see the magic I can do with hot chocolate.''

For a while they simply talked, getting to know each other, then kept walking along the riverbank, setting a date for when Cat would bring Carter along to Aurora's. Kara couldn't wait.

 

\------

One week later, a lazy 1pm in the cafe, Kara was stuck between being a nervous ball of energy and being downright scared out of her mind. Cat was bringing Carter today. It was Sunday, and silent in the restaurant, and as much as Kara was waiting for Cat, and to meet her son, she was scared. She'd never been so open and close with someone. And for Cat to trust her enough to open up to her, admit she liked her, and to even bring her son to introduce, well, Kara wondered if Kryptonians could faint.

For an hour, Kara kept busy with making lists and making the pastry bar look beautiful, until she heard the familiar click of high heels that she was now accustomed to, and heard Mark's breath hitch. 

''Hi, Kara.'' Cat purred, coming up to the cafe pastry bar, where Kara was filling trays with tempting looking croissants and cookies, trying not to blush.

Kara turned with a smile, which only widened when she saw then young boy at Cat's side, clutching a red backpack to his chest. ''Hey, Cat. And you must be Carter.''

The boy nodded, looking at his pack, not speaking. 

''When does your break come up?'' Cat asked casually, smiling at Kara, who was now crouched low to meet Carter's eyes more directly. 

''I'm just going to make your latte and then I'll be out with you on my lunch.'' Kara murmured to Cat, then focused her attention back to Carter. ''And can I interest you in something? Maybe... a hot chocolate? I make them the best.'' 

Carter didn't speak, but looked at her from under long lashes, bright blue eyes shining. Kara saw the ghost of a grin at the mention of sugar, and smiled as she got up and moved behind the bar. ''I'll be right out, if you want to find a patio.''

''Sure, come on Carter.'' Cat said casually and moved off with her son, and Kara nearly dropped the pastry tongs she was holding at the sight of Cat's bare back, the sundress showing off a lot of delicate muscle and flesh. 

Kara felt faint, before Mark took the tongs from her shaking hand and chuckled a bit as he began picking cookies and scones into a take away bag. ''You've got it bad, Danvers.''

''Shut it.'' Kara said, but it was funny at best. Even for Supergirl, her voice was fluttery simply from the sight of Cat.

Mark stepped up beside her after a moment and watched as the two settled outside, then looked at Kara, the fancy heart she poured into a latte, and the lion she'd created into the hot chocolate. Yeah, Kara had it bad. Mark loved it. Kara deserved this. Which was why he surprised her then when she set the lattes on a tray. He placed the bag of pastries on it as well, making Kara look at him directly. 

''What's this?'' Kara asked, eyeing the treat bag, and the cold iced raspberry macchiato that he also placed on the tray in a glass tumbler, Kara's favourite. 

''Millie is here in half an hour, it's quiet enough to handle, and the woman of your intergalactic dreams is waiting for you outside, with her son here to meet you as well. I'm letting you off early, so you can go be with the woman you clearly want to taste more than most of our pastries.''

''I...'' Kara blushed red, stuttering to say none of that was true.

''Please tell me you weren't this dense on Krypton too.'' Mark laughed, whispering the words so nobody in the cafe heard. ''She brought her son. Kara. Cat Grant does not do dating, or casual, or dates. Does not. She is a very private person. If she's here, with her youngest son, calling you so sweetly, purring your name, and dressed so casually it makes everyone stare, she's going all out for you. Don't mess it up. She's willing to do this for you. I don't know a lot about her, besides the fact that she's rich as fuck, very reserved, and drop dead gorgeous. She's here to be with you. Go. Be with her.''

''But, I'm not off till 4, you're...''

''Millie has enough energy to handle this place, and when she sees you with her, she's gonna get even more energized. Go be with the woman who's giving you the chance to be with her. It doesn't happen much, so take it. Take it while you have a chance. I know you're crazy about her.''

''I... thanks.''

''Go. I'll watch over the shop.''

Kara nodded and smiled then, and Mark watched as she carried the tray outside, settling it on the bar where the creamer and sugar was, and serving up the drinks.

Kara smiled at the gasp she heard from Carter at the lion designed in his drink, and Cat whispered her usual appreciation at the heart in hers. Kara settled in and when Carter finally met her eyes for real, smiling shyly, Kara brought the open bag of pastries up and into his view.

''There's a scone for you, Cat. And there's a few things in there that I think you'll love, Carter.'' Kara whispered, smiling brightly as she settled in to her own drink.

''How long is your break, Kara?''

''Actually, Mark let me off early without my asking. He says I deserve it. So I'm yours, I guess.''

''Oh, I see.'' Cat smiled happily, watching Carter lick his lips after a sip of the decadent sweet chocolate drink, then looked at Kara seriously. ''So, you truly must be the best.''

Kara blushed, smiling, and sipped at her drink, humming at the flavour of dark caramel on her tongue.

''What do you have? I didn't know you could add such colour into coffee.'' Cat asked casually, smirking at Kara and her attitude towards sugar. Just like the park with the ice cream. Must be a Kryptonian thing. A Supergirl thing.

''It's called a raspberry macchiato. It's vanilla, caramel, a bit or raspberry for colour, nonfat milk, and espresso on top. It's sweet.''

''You love your sugar, don't you?'' Cat asked, entirely serious.

''Mom.'' Carter looked up, speaking for the first time in Kara's presence. He looked at his mom, then at Kara, then back, a chocolate sprinkle on the tip of his nose. ''It's sugar.''

Kara broke into a short laugh, smiling brightly, teeth shining white in the sunlight of the open patio. ''I like you already.''

''The hot chocolate is great too, Kara. Thank you.'' Carter said softly, and Cat smiled at seeing him open up a bit to someone new, and leaned back in her seat, bringing her latte mug to her lips, sipping slowly at the foam heart.

''Oh you're welcome. I thought you might like it. Help yourself to a treat as well.''

The afternoon went well after that little ice breaker, and Kara and Carter spent the visit with Cat, chatting about many TV shows and comic series, most of which Kara knew just as much as Carter, and Cat couldn't be happier. This connection, Cat had worried about whether they would connect so easily. Her shy, reserved boy, usually quiet and concentrated, all of a sudden happy and bright, playing a card game with Kara, which he was winning. Well. Like a moth to a flame. Why had Cat worried?

Cat had thought about asking Kara to the penthouse, to join them for dinner, but Carter beat her to it, asking Kara eagerly when he packed up his backpack to leave, and how could anyone resist Cat's son?

So there it was. One question, and two days later, here Kara was, so damned cute in a pale blue dress, cork wedge heels, an insanely wild colourful messenger bag over her shoulder, megawatt grin her face. Cat's heart ached for this girl, and she looked so much like a teen right now it hurt. Cat couldn't quite believe that Kara had any interest in her at all, a 40+ woman with more issues than she could ever work through, but here they were. Kara was happy. 

''Hi Kara!'' Carter bounced over excitedly, in a tight hug, smiling like a goof. Cat grinned as well and brought Kara into a hug as well once Carter let go, and welcomed her in. 

''Welcome, Kara. Make yourself at home, dinner is almost ready.'' Cat purred and moved back into the kitchen as Carter led Kara straight into the living room to a game he had been playing with Cat. Hmm. Settlers of Catan. 

''Kara, do you know the game? Would you like to join us for a round or two?''

''I can't complain about games.'' Kara said sweetly, settling on the sofa, smiling when Cat carried over a glass of ice water and handed it to Kara, sitting down as well. ''But,'' she continued as Carter reset the game, grinning brightly. ''I have to warn you, I'm a little too good at it.''

''Oh, well I'd like to see anybody beat mom. She knows this game better than most.''

''She's had a lot of practice.'' Cat said, pointing to herself, then getting up and going back into the kitchen to watch over the food. ''Only one round though, Carter. Then dinner. Then you have homework to do.''

''I've done most of it.'' Carter whined.

''Most is not all, Carter. Besides, you love science projects. You can do some of that tonight. But math first.''

''Okay.'' Carter relented, setting up the game to finish, and Kara walked into the kitchen after Cat, joining her at the stove. 

''He'll wear down in an hour or so. He's just happy that you're here.''

''So am I, Cat.''

''I wanted to ask, but Carter beat me to it. He's not usually so open with new people, I'm happy about it.''

''You were going to ask me?'' Kara asked, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she looked at Cat, biting her lip.

''Yes, Kara. I wanted to ask you to come over, this is... I want to get to know you. Not as a barista. As Kara. I... I like you.''

Kara wanted to speak back, even if she didn't know what to say to such a sweet, soft hearted Cat Grant in this second, but Carter called Kara over to play her move, and Cat smirked and joined them, smiling at the sight of Kara Danvers in her living room, with her son, playing a board game, her grin bright enough to light up the entire room. And this girl, so young and beautiful in her pale dress, looking more like 16 than any older, was Supergirl. The girl stunned her on a daily basis. And maybe, just maybe, that was the one thing that had Cat breaking all the rules she'd built around her life. All the walls, they were falling now, they were crumbling. And all it had taken was one smile from Supergirl. Who would have guessed?

Dinner was all laughing and chatter, over amazing food that Kara kept raving about, and Carter eagerly asking about all things ranging from video games to TV shows, to concerts, to science. Cat could only smile. How much she'd worried about if this would go right. It was going better than she'd ever imagined possible. Maybe it was time for more than smiles though.

\---

After dessert, ice cream and a blueberry pie that Kara looked like she wanted to eat by herself, Cat settled Carter to go to do his homework, and then straight to bed, and came back to find Kara on the balcony, looking at the sunset. Cat stayed by the kitchen island for a moment, watching her. Beautiful. Golden hair, practically burning like fire in the low light. Well... 

Cat walked towards her, settling to the railing beside her, and Kara looked at her with a grin, teeth glinting in the light. 

''Carter is so amazing.'' Kara said softly. ''He's so sweet and kind. So passionate about his likes.''

''I'm happy he's warmed up to you. He usually doesn't to most people. It must be the Supergirl thing. He's usually so reserved and shy.''

''He's sweet. I'm glad I got to meet him. This is... I like this. With you. My life is usually so fast paced and involves a lot of punching and yelling and crying. My life is danger personified, Cat. This is nice, relaxing. Comforting.''

''I'm glad.'' Cat said, looking out to the private beach just past the stairs to the balcony, the shining water, the bright orange sky now that the sun was falling lower. Cat looked up and noticed one star starting to peek through, a bright loner, the first to grace the night on this side of the sky. Beautiful. 

''That's Saturn.'' Kara said softly, and Cat looked back at her, surprised.

''You... how do you?''

''I'm an alien, remember?'' Kara said playfully, and Cat smiled and nodded. ''We had the most advanced star charts ever.''

''I almost forgot. Almost.'' Cat joked, watching Kara watch the water. ''Do you want to go down to the water?''

''Oh, no no, I...''

''Kara.''

''Okay...'' she corrected herself, and smiled brightly, then moving around Cat to the stairs, moving down quickly. Cat smiled, grinning happily at Kara's attitude, her shyness, and then followed, wanting to stay close to the girl more than she'd ever admit.

\---

''I take it you enjoy the sunlight.'' Cat said casually after a moment as Kara walked beside her, taking the steps down to the beach, watching the many people that were settled on the sand. Here by the water, away from the city skyline, the sun was hot. Cat wasn't surprised, there were a lot of people here.

''It's like recharging a battery, I guess. When I'm not in the cafe, I try to spend as much time as possible in the sunlight.''

''Can you lose your powers?'' Cat asked, genuinely curious.

''I have before.'' Kara answered, then quickly continued when Cat looked at her with a worried look. ''Oh, no no. Only for a few days. I don't know why it happens, but it's never permanent. I just, turn human for a few days. Have to take it easy. I can catch colds then, be human, feel pain. Actually, it's not that bad. I've only had it twice, and every time, my powers came back in a few days.'' Kara assured, turning to face Cat when the older woman stopped and looked at her in surprise.

''I didn't know you aliens were so vulnerable.'' Cat said softly, bending down to slip off her high heels once the reached the sand.

''We're not invincible, obviously.'' Kara said once Cat began walking again, and fell into step beside the woman naturally as before. ''But shh...'' Kara joked, playing with the rim of her glasses. ''Don't tell. We don't want too many people knowing that. As far as anyone knows, we are made of steel, and we are unbreakable.''

''Yet you're so damn sweet people would think your made of fluffy clouds.''

Kara faltered over her words for a moment, then just laughed the joke off. ''Superman loses his powers too. It's actually... a good reminder of what we do. To keep doing it.''

''What you do is... immeasurable. You... save the world. You make it better. Honestly, if I had known... well.''

''What? If you had known what?'' Kara asked happily, looking at Cat as she grinned, her eyes on the ocean.

''If somebody had told me the superpowered girl in red and blue that saved Catco Plaza from an alien 2 months ago was my favourite local barista... well, I would have laughed in their faces. I honestly would have. I didn't think you heroes lived normal lives. To know you are... her, it's a reality check. It makes you seem... how do I phrase this...attainable. Less celestial. Seeing you like this... it's unnerving.''

''I'm wearing the suit underneath.'' Kara joked. ''If that's what's unnerving about it. I always have it on. Just in case.''

''You're... amazing. I can't place it. Something about you.''

''Something good I hope...'' Kara said gently, her eyes looked on Cat's as Cat stared at her, smiling as she did.

''Yeah, my perfect latte maker.'' Cat joked then, her eyes back on the sea before her. On the beautiful bay.

Kara stood for a second, wondering if Cat had actually just flirted with her, and then smiled, deciding that she wanted it again. Kara ran up to Cat slowly, barefoot in the sand, and took Cat's fingers, grasping Cat's smaller hand in her own, and slipped up close to Cat's side, snuggling in.

Cat smirked, and Kara smiled at it, leaning her head on Cat's shoulder. ''So... what was that about?''

''What do you think it was about, you silly girl?''

''I think you're trying to flirt with me.'' Kara guessed, her voice a mere whisper.

''No. I'm not trying.'' Cat said softly, but kept holding Kara's hand even so, even when Kara stopped and met Cat's hazel green eyes.

''You're not?'' Kara couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice, even though she tried.

''I'm not trying, you sweet girl.'' Cat said, bringing her other hand up to Kara's cheek, sweeping away a stray blonde wave of hair. Cat cupped Kara's cheek, smiling as Kara's lips parted slightly, white teeth glistening beautifully. ''I'm succeeding.''

Kara gasped slightly, her eyes locked to Cat's, who's were moving in between Kara's lips and her own blue eyes, and Kara's heart stopped. This was happening. Honest to Rao, this was actually, really, happening. 

''Yeah, you are.'' Kara stammered, her voice barely audible, and closed her eyes when Cat tightened her hold on Kara's hand, and slipped the other behind her neck, leaning in to press her lips onto Kara's. 

Cat kept the kiss soft, just a feather light touch, knowing right now, Kara needed the softness, the slowness, and kept her lips against Kara's for just a second more before leaning back slowly, keeping Kara's hand tight in hers.

''Cat...'' Kara whispered, her cheeks flaming even in this light, whatever was still left from the sunset, from the day. Kara looked, radiant. Beautiful. Epic. 

''Come here, Supergirl.'' Cat pulled her closer, intending another kiss, a lot less softer and a whole lot hotter, and pressed her lips against Kara's, slinking her hands down kara's hips, settling low on her back, keeping her close. 

Cat would be lying if she said everything about this didn't feel amazing, until Kara pulled back and looked the other way, down the bay to the high rise condos in the distance. Cat looked at her curiously, following her gaze to the park there, but hearing nothing.

''Cat, I, I'm sorry. I don't want to stop this, but... Cat. Let's do this again, please... I...''

''Go, Supergirl. Go do your job, nobody should ever stop you from being a hero.'' 

Kara nodded, still staying close, but Cat could see her practically vibrating, torn between helping out or staying behind. Cat had to laugh.

''Go.'' Cat laughed lightly, pulling Kara in for another quick kiss, just a quick peck, and leaned into her ear to speak.

''I'll be back in the cafe tomorrow. I have a feeling you'll be there, you always are.''

Kara nodded, then she was gone like wind, Cat's dress fluttering in the breeze Kara created, and Cat smiled at seeing her change so effortlessly, the dress slipping off her shoulders to reveal the blue underneath, the pins coming from her beautiful hair, all of it. My god, what had Cat done to ever get so lucky?

\-----

''Kara! Oh my god, Kara! I thought maybe you had had a heart attack and died from this! Damn you lucky little... how was it? How the hell did you survive it?!'' Millie asked loudly, happily reading the spread out papers on the bar. ''How was it?!'' She repeated, practically bouncing up and down as Kara slipped through the doors of the still closed cafe, barely 20 minutes to opening.

''I'm Supergirl.'' Kara said softly, walking toward the counter, still not knowing what Millie was talking about. Sometimes Millie had more energy than she did. Today seemed one of those days. That meant something was sparking her drama wired brain. Another celebrity crush?

''Of course, your Supergirl. That means that the girl in these papers is you. And Catherine Fucking Grant, the beautiful woman from yesterday afternoon, who had come to take you out on a date! Omg, you were on a date with Catherine Grant! What do I have to do to date a hot CEO? Maybe I should become a superhero?''

''Whoa whoa, what's going on, Mil? You know how dangerous that is for me.'' Kara scolded jokingly, crossing the floor to see what was in these apparently important papers.

''If I get this, I don't care about danger.'' Millie laughed, flipping the papers for Kara to see, and Kara did.

Her lips parted, a startled gasp escaping her, the pictures startlingly clear, well taken, of her and Cat, on the beach. In the shoreline. Kissing. Fuck. It looked...

''Hot.'' Millie said, finishing Kara's thought for her, and smiled like a girl on Christmas Day. ''How was it?! Was it any good?! Was it amazing?!'' Millie practically shouted, bouncing and practically hugging Kara to death as soon as she came around the counter and slipped on her apron. 

''It was...''

''Pretty damn stunning, I must say.'' Mark said lightly, coming up to them with his own copy.

''Did you see her, boss?'' Millie said excitedly. ''Look at her, she's glowing.''

''Millie, call me Mark. I keep telling you that. And I agree. Kara, you look happy.''

''I am.'' Kara said and Millie whined excitedly beside her, panting for news. ''It was great. It was... really something.''

''So?'' Mark asked, not immune to the idea of one of his baristas being in the eye of the one Cat Grant. Even Kara had to admit, it was kind of unbelievable. Cat wasn't known for being romantic, even less hanging with anyone who wasn't a billionaire, but here Cat was, hanging out with her. Even Kara felt a little faint at the thought that Cat Grant liked her. That Kara should be worthy.

''So...?''

''So, is she coming back? Is this, going to continue?''

''She said she'd by by later.''

Millie practically shouted, bouncing onto Kara happily, and Mark grinned, finding his way past the counter to open up shop. This was going to be a long day.

Kara disentangled herself from Millie, who kept asking questions regardless, and grinned even as she began setting up glasses and ingredients from the usual morning customers who would filter in the second they opened up.

Most of the morning passed quickly, the store busy and loud, and it was only after 1pm that Millie bumped her on her arm and made Kara look up, to where Millie was pointing shakily, just inside the doorway, where Cat was smiling at her the second their eyes met. Kara's lips parted and she took in a deep breath, the sight of Cat in a sharp business suit simply breathtaking. 

Cat waved at her with a bright smile, and settled into her bench, picking up the local paper and leafing through it. Kara felt her heart flip at seeing Cat so casual, yet dressed to kill, and felt her lips tingle at the memory of the kiss, her body vibrating for another.

It took her a moment more right then to make Cat's latte, this time with a nice heart on top instead of the usual leaf or flower, something that made Millie smile excitedly, already settling in to watch by taking a ten minute break, taking up a seat at the bar to watch this go off. Kara smiled and picked out a feta wrap and heated it up, then placed it with the latte and carried the plate over without Cat having to order. 

''Well,'' Cat whispered as Kara set the colourful plate before her, and the even more wildly coloured mug with latte. Cat smiled at the drink, at the obvious idea of the heart, and smiled at Kara over her shoulder after sipping at the latte, smiling like a very happy kitten, indeed. ''Looks like that little kiss wasn't as private as I'd intended.''

''Yeah, I saw.'' Kara said, looking at the paper over Cat's shoulder, until Cat reached up and touched her fingertips along Kara's jaw. 

''I'm not as upset with the paparazzi as I usually am, though.'' Cat said with a smile, fingering off a corner of her wrap and reaching up over her shoulder to give it to Kara, who took it gently past her lips, then leaned back, chewing the soft pastry. 

''I rarely do that in public, just so you know. There's just something about you supers.''

''It's Super-girl, I believe.''

''Right of course. Super-girl. And how perfectly the name fits you. Mind joining me, if you have a break lined up?''

\---

 

''It's funny, seeing myself in the papers here like this again.'' Cat whispered, flipping through the magazine as Kara sat beside her, fingertips tracing up and down in a ticklish motion over Cat's arm, up to her shoulder, then back down. ''I'd forgotten how it feels.''

''What? To be seen?''

''To be shown off to the world for one tiny kiss. They're asking who you are, where I found you, how I got you to be so casual with me. Let's face it, your half my age. People will scandalize me for needing someone your age. I... I think we need to keep things on the down low at the cafe. Here, I don't particularly care. They can print these pictures and whatever else they want, and make all their accusations. It's my life, I ignore them trying to grab attention. But if they see me acting sweet and kind to you at the cafe, and friendly and cute, then they'll know where you work. Soon enough, they'll know even more unless you watch your every move.''

''I don't want to hide, Cat. If we're going to have a chance, you and I, we can't be hiding behind the curtains.''

''But we can't be wearing capes, either. Kara, for now, we need to keep things slow. Until the cameras settle, at least.''

 

\---

Kara found a relaxing rhythm in the constant typing of Cat's iPad keyboard, the ever so often stop, and then continuation, Cat thinking, then continuing. This, Kara could get used to. This, and Cat's soft heartbeat, always rhythmic, always quick little beats. It was like a melody, and Kara found herself settled in a comfortable lull listening to it. With the click of her one inch heels as she closed up shop slowly, filling decanters and sugar bowls, cleaning tables, lifting chairs. 

Cat called her over, and Kara overlooked a picture of herself, making sure it was okay, and then acknowledged it, letting Cat continue. The picture was one taken by some paparazzi, and Cat was writing her interview with Supergirl, adding some shots, changing them with colours and shading, softening them. 

This was comfortable, and it jarred Kara a little bit. How comfortable it actually was, being in Cat's company like this. Was this love? Kara smirked at the thought and she shut off espresso machines and lowered umbrellas, wiping off countertops. Yes, yes maybe it was.

Nothing had to be spoken, either. Nothing was said. Just smiles and glances, no words. It was nice. Ever so often Kara would glance over, notice Cat smiling at her, and smile back, then blush and turn away. Again. As always. Cat did the same, but without the blush. Cat was too much for that, naturally. Cat didn't blush. Kara did. So much so it rivalled her cape. 

Kara didn't know where this would go, where it would lead, but she could hope. And Cat, well, Kara could feel the kiss every time she'd thought about it. This first one, and the second one at the penthouse. And the third when Kara was leaving from said penthouse, under garden lights by the sidewalk. That one had been... insistent and hot and bold and... and Kara wanted so much more right then. And now. Cat looked so professional right now, in her CatCo work attire, a simple black business shift dress, gold lacing the hem of the dress, and the neckline, and beautiful gold drop earrings, and a matching necklace. Even the black pumps gave Kara flutters. Damn. Cat looked killer tonight. It made Kara playful. Kara was rarely ever flirtatious, but then again, she'd never run into a crush she'd dive headfirst into fire for. Cat, well, she'd stop time for Cat if it meant they'd be together a little longer.

Kara felt sexy. Knowing Cat liked her, possibly even loved her, it made her feel attractive and hot and all those nice things. It made Kara feel wanted. So when she stood there locking cabinets, wiping off the surfaces, and met Cat's eyes looking at her from over the top of her cat eye glasses, Kara winked. She actually didn't know how she'd done something so silly or so bold, or so weird, or so stupidly childish, and was about to turn away with another fierce blush, or maybe apologize, but Cat just looked at her.

Kara swallowed, turning away quickly, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment. Had she really just winked at Catherine Grant? Was she a child? Cat wouldn't ever think that was cute... ever...

Kara left quickly, shaking as she slipped back to the bar counter, wondering how she would explain that, when Cat's hands came around her waist and stepped up against her, making Kara step back, her hand immediately finding the handle to the open stock room, not really thinking, and before Kara knew anything else, she was pressed into the stucco wall of the stockroom and Cat's lips were on her neck.

\----

Cat pinned Kara to the wall inside the tiny room and immediately brought her hands to Kara's crisp white blouse, which she'd already unbuttoned a bit on the way here, unable to keep her hands away from the girl any longer. Cat pulled at the shirt as Kara braced her hands on the wall behind her, and tugged it from Kara's pencil skirt, happy to feel the suit beneath. The bright blue as Cat slipped the buttons apart roughly and then placed her hands over the lean muscles and strong biceps beneath taut blue material. 

''Oh god Kara, this suit... it destroys me.'' Cat purred, kissing her way up Kara's strong neck, biting gently at the gold stud in her ear, smiling as she did when Kara whimpered a tiny bit, clenching her hands at her hips, still against the wall. Cat grinned and leaned back to take Kara's lips against hers, pressing fully up against her and slipping a hand through her tight bun of blond hair, pulling at the pin until blond waves fell over her hand and Kara's shoulders in wild waves of colour. ''You're so beautiful.'' Cat whispered in between kisses.

Kara whimpered against her lips when Cat brought her fingers down past Kara's waist, tracing all the strong muscle, the crest on her chest, the golden belt peeking out from her skirt, which took Cat about two seconds to find the zipper of, and even less to tug down over her hips roughly, continuing her search over Kara's Supergirl skirt, short, red, and a whole lot more accessible. When Cat's hand slipped over red panties, slipping beneath just barely, Kara outright moaned, her hips coming forward against Cat's fingers, her head falling back against the wall.

''God, Kara.'' Cat said with a grin, easing a hand over the girl's hips to keep her hips back and pushed two fingers deeper, slipping over Kara's wet, slick skin, barely dipping inside. Cat skated a finger over Kara's clit, and Kara gasped, hands clenching at her hips, grounding her feet against the wall. ''So sensitive, how do you handle it?''

''I...'' Kara gasped again as Cat slipped a single finger inside her and moaned at the feeling. 

''You don't even need to be touched... Kara, honestly. How do you keep yourself calm?''

''I, I don't.'' Kara panted as Cat kissed her jaw and traced the S on her chest even as she kept gently thrusting a single fingertip barely inside her, teasing barely. It was all Kara needed, one hand coming forward to grasp Cat's wrist barely, keeping her fingers right there where she needed them. 

''Kara, how is it possible for you to... god, Kara. I don't want to imagine what happens to you when you have an orgasm. It must be so...''

''I don't know.''

''Kara?'' Cat asked, stopping her gentle thrusting, a move that got her a pout from Kara, though her flushed cheeks and full lips made it looked utterly adorable. ''Kara, what do you mean?''

''I mean, I've never...''

''Been with a woman, or...''

''Or... nothing. I've never done anything. I don't know what it does to me... if I can stay under control while I...''

''Kara...'' Cat purred, bringing her hands away from Kara's thighs, from the insane heat of her skin, and pulled Kara into her arms tightly, shocking the younger girl. 

''What are you...?''

''I won't do this here, Kara.'' Cat whispered then, pulling Kara's blouse back up over her shoulders, sweeping blonde hair back behind the girl's shoulders gently. 

''Cat...'' Kara said, surprised and unsure of what was going on.

''I'm not saying no.'' Cat assured her. ''It'll kill me if I wait for you much longer, after our weeks of slow building. I need to have you, and clearly you do too. But your first time will not be here.''

''Cat... I need...'' 

''And you will. I'm taking you to my place, now.'' Cat said softly, buttoning up Kara's blouse and fixing her own hair a little, smiling at Kara the whole while. Once she had the shirt fixed mostly, she grasped Kara's face in her hands and kissed Kara roughly, Kara's fingers eagerly coming up past Cat's neck to hold on, but gently, her strength already on the edge.

 

\-----

 

It took two seconds for Cat to pin Kara against the wall of her hallway, kicking her heels off messily, Kara's hands eager against her suit, against the skirt, tugging at the hem gently. Yes, Cat had promised to be slow. Yes, Cat had promised that Kara's first time would be soft and gentle and perfect. Because of her powers. So she could get used to the feelings. 

But that could go to hell now, with Kara having leaned in for a kiss in the backseat of the town car, and a few seconds later, Cat had pulled the excited superhero into her lap and was looking over the suit again in the darkness of the car, the blue faintly shimmering as city lights flashed by them. So much for slow, it was clearly the last thing Kara wanted right now, if her sounds were any indication. 

Cat pushed her against the wall, pressing her own body up against Kara's to lean in and kiss her neck, sweeping blonde hair out of her way to skin on skin contact, and Kara moaned, a sound Cat wanted to hear a lot more of tonight. 

''Cat, I...'' Kara started, but the words abandoned her when Cat's hand slipped under her Supergirl skirt again, the work uniform she was wearing already discarded on the floor halfway in the hall from the door, Cat being as efficient as ever, never wasting a second of opportunity.

''You're so ready, Kara. So wet.'' Cat said between wet kisses, her nose brushing against the cape at Kara's neck. Cat smiled as Kara swallowed heavily, and grasped the edge of Kara's cape between her teeth, fingers slipping beneath her skirt and beneath her uniform bodysuit, over slick wet skin, and tugged on the cape, growling just a little for effect. 

The effect was stunning. 

And so was the damage.

''Holy Kara.'' Cat whispered, Kara blushing at the sight of the glass separating wall of the living room littered with cracks throughout, millions of tiny crystals that had fallen out were on the floor, but the wall held. Actually, it looked really cool. Cat ran fingers carefully up the edge, barely touching, and smiled. 

''I'm so sorry, Cat.'' Kara said in shock, her hands coming over her mouth as she looked at the wall.

''Don't you dare apologize for being so amazing.'' Cat scolded lightly, and Kara nodded automatically, something she'd seen from staff at Catco when delivering a surprise latte. To Cat, everyone obeyed. Simple as that. Even Supergirl. ''Let's try to leave the house intact though, hmm?'' Cat purred, taking Kara's hand in hers, fingers teasing the supersuit that hooked between her thumb and forefinger, and tugged gently even though she knew she couldn't move Kara even an inch. 

Cat watched Kara look at their entwined fingers, and Cat smiled when Kara nodded to herself and stepped closer, following when Cat backed up through the main living room.

Kara followed Cat down the long hallway, one she hadn't yet gotten to explore, her heart in her throat and going higher with every step Kara took. When Cat pushed open the door to her bedroom, Kara stopped, both from sheer emotion, and seeing Cat's opulent bedroom. Cat's room was at least 3 times Kara's apartment, and that wasn't counting the obvious master bath that looked just as big through the open doorway.

''Kara, you can relax here. We can take this as slow as you need to. We have all night, and you don't work tomorrow. Catco doesn't either, so we can take as much time as you need.'' Cat whispered, easing Kara to the bed and onto the sheets, trillion thread count if Kara's super senses were on point, and ran her hands over Kara's muscled arms, climbing up to settle over her thighs as Kara laid back into the pale green silk. ''Kara, I'll be gentle, as gentle as you need of me. Say no and I'll stop. But I promise you this, before the sun rises you will have forgotten all your names, from Earth or otherwise, Kara Danvers.''

Kara smiled a nervous grin, biting her lip, and Cat leaned in to take Kara's lip for herself, sucking it from Kara's teeth and biting with her own, just barely, tugging a little, before crashing her lips over Kara's fully, moaning a little at feeling Kara kiss back. Even if it was tentative and a little chaste for Cat's taste this far in. But for Kara, it was everything, Cat sensed as much, and that made it perfect. Cat felt Kara's hands wandering, even though she knew Kara was controlling her strength, and felt Kara's fingers settle over her hips, gripping just barely over her dress. 

Cat grinned against Kara's lips and sidled back, pushing Kara's Supergirl skirt up on her hips and slipping her fingers back against Kara's wet skin underneath her suit, pushing against Kara's clit, rubbing at the slick wetness, the heat of her. So hot. Kara was...

Kara's hips shot off the bed the second Cat dipped a single finger inside her, breaking her lips from Cat's and muttering something Cat couldn't quite understand. Something not English. 

''What was that?'' Cat asked, keeping her fingers against Kara's skin, rubbing slightly.

''Cat...''

''Kara...'' Cat mimicked, smiling. ''What was that you just said? It wasn't English.''

Kara blushed, meeting Cat's gaze, and Cat grinned at feeling Kara grind against her fingers, her body wanting more. Cat added a second finger, pushing the fabric of her suit aside, and thrust softly, just barely, and Kara said it again, throwing her head back as her hips came off the bed again, pushing against Cat's fingers.

''That's hot, Kara. What does it mean? What does Rao mean?''

''Rao is Krypton's sun god.'' Kara panted, feeling Cat's fingers gently thrusting, setting her on fire from the inside out, making her buzz with need.

''And the other one?''

Kara's blush intensified, it that was even possible, and Cat took her fingers away from Kara's slick, hot skin, crawling over her to grasp Kara's face in her hands, leaning in until her lips were millimetres from Kara's parted ones, Cat's breath coasting over Kara's chin. Cat would have sworn Kara had pouted at her for stopping, and were the room not so highly charged with the energy between them, Cat would have laughed.

''What does zhaol mean, Kara?'' Cat said around a small giggle, just barely there.

''Fuck.'' Kara said, barely a whisper, pushing up to try and grasp Cat's lips with her own. ''Fuck me, Cat.''

''Gladly.'' Cat said, slipping her hand back down between them, and watched Kara's face when she moved again, muttering all sorts of things over the next few minutes, writhing beneath Cat, Kara's thighs caught between Cat's knees, and damn, Cat was drunk on the power this girl had in her muscles. Kara had eased her hold on fisting the sheets into a mangled mess and resorted to gripping Cat's ass through her dress like she was holding on for life, and Cat couldn't mind in the least. Kara was beautiful like this, and Cat wondered how she'd waited this long for Kara. For this. 

This was Supergirl. So beautiful she literally looked celestial. She looked alien right now, flushed cheeks, full lips, eyes crushed closed, sweat forming on her brow. She kept writhing, honestly shaking occasionally, and Cat wondered idly if she could learn a language from Kara's strangled moaning. Vocal was the wrong word for this. Kara was... there wasn't a word for it.

''Cat Cat Cat...'' Kara repeated it like a mantra, her back coming off the bed repeatedly, and Cat added another finger, now pushing three deep inside Kara's soaking wet heat, and Kara's back bowed again, hips lifting off the sheets in her quest to get closer to Cat's touch. Cat felt Kara's muscles clench, and it was actually painful, to the point where Cat winced, the strength of Kara's muscles almost shocking. 

''Holy zhaol, Cat!'' Kara cried, and Cat leaned in to kiss her neck, whispering how much she loved her into Kara's ear, taking a second to nip at the gold stud of an earring, and smiling when Kara visibly shuddered beneath her, hands back to fisting the blankets tightly.

''Come for me, my Supergirl.'' Cat whispered, and as if she'd been waiting for permission, Kara did, honestly screaming as she broke apart, shaking violently, her hips slamming against Cat's, Kara keening out all sorts of Kryptonian curses, her voice wavering until she was nothing but wracked sobs, her breathing incapable of being anything but broken gasps, wild and erratic. 

Cat pulled her fingers away from Kara's wet clit, sitting beside her and languidly stretching out beside the panting, gasping hero, who was apparently still somewhere in another galaxy, her eyes still crushed closed, one hand over her chest, over her crest of El, over her heartbeat, the other buried in her golden hair.

Cat brought her fingers, wet from Kara, to her lips, and sucked softly, cleaning herself off much like a Cat did to her paws, and sighed in contentment at tasting Kara on her fingers. Kara tasted exquisite. Cat hummed happily, and smirked when she noticed Kara watching a second later. Cat stopped, lowering her hand, and smiled at Kara, who was looking at her with eyes blown wide, pupils dilated so much Cat could barely see the blue anymore. And there was a hint of red in there too, a shock to Cat, who could do nothing but watch even as Kara grasped Cat's fingers in her own and brought them to her own lips, sucking one digit into her mouth with a little whimper, her other hand tight in the sheets, fisting the blanket against her hips.

''Welcome back to Earth, Supergirl. Thought I'd lost you to the stars there for minute.''

Kara's cheeks flamed again, a deep pink that Cat was starting to really enjoy creating, and Cat pulled her finger from Kara's lips, trailing it down her neck, collarbone, the edge of the supersuit. Cat gently eased her hand, fingers still wet, over Kara's, which was still fisting at the sheets beneath her, and pried her fingers from the silk, interweaving their fingers together before meeting Kara's eyes, which were now wide and nervous. Unsure. Even, dare she say, frightened.

''Shh. I want you to touch me, Kara. I want you to be comfortable with your hands on me. Not scared of hurting me.''

''I...''

''No. Kara, please. I don't want you to have to hold onto something else every time we do something you really like.'' Cat explained, crawling off the bed and standing before Kara, pulling her gently to sit up, bringing her hands up to Kara's shoulders. ''I want to feel your power, to feel you clutching at me when you feel so so good.''

''Cat, I don't want to hurt you.'' Kara whispered, wringing her hands in her lap. ''I want to touch you. You have no idea how much I want that. But I'm so scared. I can't... What if I lose control? Cat, I could crush you if I'm not careful, it's a wonder the sheets are still intact.''

Cat smiled with a actual feline grin, and Kara gasped when Cat leaned in quickly, her lips millimetres from Kara's, and tightened her hands on Kara's shoulders, her fingers tugging at the zipper in the back, then barely tugging it down her back, just a tease. It was enough to make Kara gasp in anticipation despite her nervousness.

''Okay Supergirl. As much as I like this, nervous bundle of wild energy that you are, I want you out of the suit. Now.'' Cat purred as she tugged at the zipper, easing it down Kara's back, keeping her eyes locked with Kara's the whole time. ''Kara.'' Cat whispered when she noticed Kara biting her lip again. Cat knew she was nervous. Of course she had every right to be. ''I want to feel you. I want you to hurt me. If that's what it takes to be with you, then it's the choice I make. Kara, since the first day I saw you put on that suit, behind that door, I... I knew then that I loved you. That I would always love you.'' Cat eased Kara's arms from her suit and dragged it down her waist, revealing a pale blue bra beneath. ''I know you're scared of hurting me, and I knew you would be. But I want you to hurt me if you feel so good. If it's because of how good you feel, well... Kara, I'm not as frail and fragile as you think. I can handle it.''

''Muscles of steel, Cat. I can lift a plane on my back with my bare hands.'' Kara kept speaking even as Cat slipped hands around her waist and unclasped her belt, unzipped her skirt, teased fingers along her strong back, feeling the muscles rippling beneath. ''I can break steel with a tiny squeeze, barely any power. I can't... I'll never forgive myself if I cause you pain.''

''I want it.'' Cat said, and Kara stopped at her stern voice, looking deep into Cat's eyes. Even at the cafe, even when they were not yet kissing, Kara had never heard Cat speak anything but truth. Now it spoke volumes in this quiet room, echoing back off the walls, back to Kara's superpowered ears, and Kara nodded, her heart pounding as she moved, as Cat braced her hands over Kara's hips, her skirt already discarded on the bed. Kara laid back into the sheets, her eyes locked on Cat's, lips parting as Cat brought her hands to Kara's hips and dragged the blue material off her hips finally, baring a dark red thong that just managed to make Cat's throat go dry. Well... Cat crawled up Kara's hips and leaned in to kiss her. Oh her lips felt so wonderful. So soft and perfectly full, but Cat could feel the power she held in her blood. If she wanted to use it, ever, well... that was just exhilarating on a whole new level.

''Kara, you're so very beautiful.'' Cat whispered, trailing kisses down Kara's neck, over her collarbone, into the hollow of her throat. Cat smiled against her skin as she felt Kara's chest rise and fall beneath her, Kara's breath heavy against her forehead. Cat teased lower, tracing kissed along the cup of her bra, simple lace, barely there at all, and Kara's hands crumpled the sheets again, fisting already. 

''Relax, Supergirl.'' Cat whispered, ''You're so beautiful, Kara. So perfect.''

''I'm not...'' Kara whispered with a dark blush, which only intensified when Cat wetly kissed Kara's stomach, dropping the bodysuit on the floor, forgotten. Kara's cheeks went entirely red when Cat slipped her fingers beneath the lace waistband of her thong and tugged, teasing beneath with deft fingers, kissing down her navel as she did so.

''Yeah, absolutely beautiful.'' Cat purred back, and sucked at Kara's soft skin, opening her mouth to touch her teeth lightly to Kara's skin, a move that had Kara's hips coming off the bed again. ''Shh,'' Cat said softly, taking Kara's fingers from their place still fisting her sheets, and entwining their fingers together tightly. ''Relax, Kara. We'll go slow.''

Cat held their fingers together and crawled back up over Kara, placing Kara's other hand on her shoulder, trailing fingertips back down her arm before cupping her cheek. ''Touch me, Kara.'' Cat looked at her for a minute, giving her that look she knew everyone responded to, and smiled when Kara nodded barely, flexing her fingers over Cat's shoulder just a bit. 

''Yeah, I want that.'' Kara admitted, and took a deep breath, nodding again when Cat released her other hand and slipped her fingers back over Kara's lithe body, back underneath her barely there thong, and tugged at the lace, teasing fingers over her clit before slipping a single finger back inside, over Kara's slick wet skin. 

Cat lifted her other hand and brought it under Kara's thigh, bringing her knee between Kara's legs, and hiked Kara's knee up, pressing close to Kara to continue her kissing, sucking Kara's lips against her own while pressing herself fully against Kara's body, causing the girl to gasp out loud at the feeling of Cat pressed against her like this. 

Cat smiled, kissing the girl, sucking at Kara's lip, when she felt Kara's hand move ever so slowly, barely touching, trailing over her back to find the zipper to her dress, and playing with the clasp. Cat almost thought Kara would wait for permission, but she didn't. Kara grasped the tiny metal hook and dragged it down, baring Cat's bare back to the room, and felt Kara's fingers find the clasp to her bra, expensive and all lace, and play with it. It took a second, all nerves, Cat was sure, but Kara slipped it open and pulled at the fabric of her dress then, pulling it from her shoulders, wanting the contact of skin on skin.

Cat sat up and slipped from the bed, slipping the dress past her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Cat would have found it funny that Kara lifted up on her elbows to watch, but she looked so pretty like that, perfect muscles and toned abs, blonde hair messy around her face and shoulders, glasses still perched on her nose. She looked so damn cute... Cat's heart beat double time at the sight, and Kara's little smirk proved that she did in fact hear Cat's heartbeat. But the look on Kara's face, besides the amused smirk, her eyes were wide and openly staring, looking Cat up and down now that she was mostly naked except for her own black lace panties, which she dragged down her hips quickly before climbing back onto the bed and pulling Kara back against her.

''That sound should prove to you how much I want you.'' Cat said lovingly, and then brought her hands behind Kara's back, stunned by the lithe muscles clearly hidden underneath her perfectly smooth skin, and unclasped her bra, pulling it away quickly and roughly, excited to have Kara bare beneath her. She'd fantasizes about it since day one, seeing Kara at Aurora's, and this... well part of Cat's head still wondered if it was some kind of amazing dream. If so... Cat would kill whatever woke her up, the second it happened. Cat dragged her hands down Kara's perfect skin, her strong back, and leaned down to kiss her collarbone, slipping lower to kiss over the swell of one breast, then sucking one nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip. Kara tasted so perfect, her skin so smooth and beautiful and...

''Cat... damn, Cat.'' 

Cat grinned and sucked a little more, sweeping her tongue over the erect tip of Kara's nipple, and smiled when she felt Kara's hands, one on her back and the other lower on her hip, clenching gently, still careful but unable to resist. 

For the next two minutes Cat kissed and sucked, teasing Kara to another panting mess, until she felt Kara's fingers slip over her own skin, teasing between her thighs. Cat smiled. Finally. Kara was getting eager now. Good.

''I think it's your turn first.'' Kara whispered, and Cat sidled close to kiss her on the lips, grinning when Kara teased a finger through her wet folds, dipping inside, her thumb finding Cat's clit and pressing lightly. It was like turning on a switch. Cat moved against her hand, her hand tightening on Kara's waist. Cat was insanely ready, after giving Kara a screaming orgasm, and now bringing her close to a second one, and finally, Kara was feeling calm enough to do this. Cat wouldn't have been upset if Kara hadn't tried to touch her this time, and there would be many more for sure, Kara would get there. But this girl constantly seemed to take her by surprise. It was a nice change from what Cat was used to, knowing everyone too well.

Because Cat was a watcher. Watchers knew things. She'd thought she'd known Kara, and sure, she had, but even watchers could be surprised. It rarely happened, but this girl was doing it nearly daily now, and right now, when Kara got bold and used a tiny bit of her power to thrust her fingers deep into Cat's core, thumb skating over her clit roughly, Cat downright groaned, hanging her head as a lightning strike of arousal shot through her, making her hands weak.

''Too much?'' Kara asked softly as she kept thrusting, using her strength just barely, just a tease to go a bit faster than normally human, and smiled, leaning up to kiss Cat's chin when Cat looked up and grinned, arms shaking at the feelings rocketing through her. 

''I don't think that's possible... oh, Kara.'' Cat broke off the words, her arms giving out as Kara moved with her, Kara's own hips moving against hers, and fell over her rather ungracefully. Kara laughed and cradled Cat close to her, moving with her until they were lying together on their sides, Kara hugging Cat close while she shook slightly, and kept thrusting, using her speed, and her strength, and Cat moaned against her neck, panting loudly. ''Kara... Kara please...''

''Yes, yes of course. I've got you.'' Kara said gently, kissing Cat's forehead, but gasped when she felt Cat's fingers slip back between her thighs and into her slick heat, shaking but perfect as before, and Kara shuddered against her when she felt her muscles wake up again and race towards another orgasm, still so close, so near. 

''Kara... I-''

''You're safe with me, Cat.'' Kara whispered, even as everything inside her clenched tightly, insanely, painfully.

''Kara. Kara, my Supergirl.'' Cat said, her voice strangled, and then she went silent, shaking, her breath catching as everything shifted, her orgasm rolling over her in one steady all encompassing wave, making everything go white for a moment.

Kara held her close, gently but close nonetheless, and felt herself fall over a second time at the touch of Cat's now shaking fingers. She knew that wasn't insisted, Cat was riding out her own sensations, that shaking wasn't intentional, but evidently Kara's body didn't care. Kara fell over the edge into her second as well, managing barely to not cry out again, and whispered a few Kryptonian curses to herself as everything clenched, her heart pounding out of her chest. Or maybe that was Cat's. it sounded like an earthquake in the room, like the loudest drum.

Kara smiled after a few seconds of strong concentration so she didn't break Cat's back with her hold, and hugged Cat close gently, smirking when Cat sleepily slipped her leg over Kara's hips and cuddled close, and brought her fingers up to remove Kara's glasses and discard them on the bed above their heads somewhere. Kara smiled and kissed her forehead, reaching behind her to pull the sheets up over them, hugging Cat close as she drifted off, already half asleep after a strong release.

''I love you, Supergirl.'' Cat muttered, kissing her shoulder, and settled her arm over Kara's waist.

Kara smiled and hugged her close, relaxing with Cat safe in her arms. Yeah, this was what happiness looked like. This was heaven. ''I love you, Catherine Grant.''  
\----  
Kara woke up to sunlight streaming in through open balcony windows, right into her face. It was amazing. Kara lifted a hand to shield the sun from her eyes, and found her hands trapped at her sides. Kara looked down, a grin forming on her face to find Cat sleeping beside her, like an actual cat, curled up tightly at her side, one arm and one leg tightly wrapped over her own, trapping her. Kara wanted to laugh, but refused, not wanting to wake the sleeping Catherine Grant. 

Kara laid back, smiling widely, and took a deep breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this sated. Sure, superpowers prevented pain, or weakness, or fatigue, but damn, Kara felt like she was lying in a cloud made up of the softest feelings and even softer skin. And maybe the silk sheets and Cat's skin had something to do with that. Kara chuckled a bit, and looked out at the sunrise in the distance, hearing the birds singing and the traffic on the freeway, and then heard something completely ungraceful and turned her attention back to Cat. That had been Cat. Or more directly, her stomach. Kara laughed for real now, until her own stomach made a noisy welcome, and decided she should probably go find something to eat. Make herself useful, find some breakfast. 

Kara carefully disentangled herself from Cat's tight hold, slipping out from underneath her, and covered her to her waist with the blanket again, letting the sun stream in on her. Cat looked so youthful like this, face calmed by sleep, features softened and smooth, and Kara grinned as she found her red thong and slipped it back on, and then her suit. It took about 3 seconds for her to dress, but Kara let it slip to ten, feeling delightfully lazy. 

Slipping downstairs in bare feet, tights only, shoes under the bed somewhere, her suit, skirt low on her hips, her cape already on her shoulders, Kara stepped slowly into the huge kitchen and took a second to gather her work uniform from last night, folding it roughly and placing it on the sofa facing a huge TV. Kara found Cat's high heels, roughly discarded last night, and placed them by the doorway perfectly next to two other pairs, thigh these were by far her favourite. Black. Bold. High. With red underneath the heel. It was a Supergirl burgundy red, and Kara fucking adored it. These were hot shoes, and damn, hot didn't even compare to...

Kara's stomach growled again, and Kara sighed, moving to the stainless steel fridge past the main kitchen island, and found a package of eggs, a loaf of bread, some cheddar cheese, and some ham. Mm. Yeah, this would do. Using her powers, Kara had a pan out and heated in seconds, toast in the toaster she found by complete accident when looking for plates, and ham in the pan, crimping up quickly. Kara slipped across the floor a few feet in her tights, the tiled floor waxed and perfect for this routine, and caught the toast in mid air as it popped from the toaster, she settled it onto rustic plates and cracked eggs into yet another pan with butter when she noticed the espresso machine in the corner on the other counter, a bag of espresso from Aurora's standing neatly beside it. Sliding over, her cape swooshing behind her, Kara slipped open the bag and set to grind some of the beans, powering up the machine. Kara grinned as she worked, quickly finding the remote of the radio system Carter had shown her beside a flowerpot on the windowsill. Kara turned it on, slipping through random songs until she found one. Working Girl. Train. Hmm. Sounded quite fitting actually, and Kara pressed play, shaking her hips as the song began.

Two minutes later, Kara settled plates onto the table in the kitchen, slipping out barstools, and went to wake Cat with a kiss, when she noticed the sun streaming so brightly through the open balcony. Forgetting the song that was playing on repeat behind her, Kara stepped to the balcony and outside, smiling at the rays of sunlight. Power to her soul. Kara stepped up to the railing, turning her face to the sun, closing her eyes to the warmth.

\---

Cat watched from the doorway, eyeing the breakfast on the table, latte with a perfect heart in it beside Cat's plate, and a similar one for Kara, and Kara in her suit on the balcony, smiling at the sun. Cat smiled at her with a goofy grin on her face, feeling utterly boneless and replete, happy. Cat hadn't ever felt quite like this, though. It felt jarring, and amazing. Purely, utterly amazing. Just like the girl standing on her balcony. Cat snuck to the table, grabbing her latte, and settling back to the wall to watch Kara run fingers through her hair and mess it up, streaming out golden tresses down her back in a tangle. Damn. Cat smiled as she sipped her coffee. Watching from her place, wearing barely anything else but her black panties and a light t-shirt. Smiling because she felt utterly super. Watching happily, whispering to herself ''I'm in love with a working girl.'' along with the lyrics.. Because that's what Cat was. Cat watched, because she was a watcher.


End file.
